hyperblendfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota Luttrell
|Friends = |First Appearance = "Change Your Mind" |Voice Actor = Kari Wahlgren (infant) Macy Drouin (child) Chloë Grace Moretz |Designed by = Dakota L. }} Dakota Madison Sol-Luttrell (née Dakota Madison Luttrell) is a main protagonist of the Hyper Blend series Sol & Luttrell, and a minor/supporting character of the Steven Universe series and its epilogue. She is the first of two daughters of Vivianite, her twin sister, Emilia, being born shortly after her. She is the second known Gem/Human hybrid, born 15 years after Steven, and several minutes before her sister. (TBA write more of this) Appearance Steven Universe Dakota is a female caucasian infant with pale skin, a round head with chubby cheeks, fuzzy blonde hair, and round deep-red eyes, lacking visible pupils, which have two visible eyelashes at the top side of each. She is average-sized for a newborn female, but despite this can sit up and support her own head at less than a day old, likely due to her Gem half. She has no teeth apart from an oversized fang-like Canine tooth on the left side of her jaw, which remains visible when she closes her mouth. and a short upturned nose, resembling that of her mother (although lacking visible nostrils). Her main outfit consists of a massively oversized dark magenta sweater, which hangs off of her shoulders to reveal her gemstone and a headband with a large flower on the right side. Steven Universe: The Movie/Steven Universe Future As of Steven Universe: The Movie, Dakota has grown to be two years old, she is physically taller, standing at 2'7 (0.78 meters). Her blonde hair has grown to shoulder-length, and tied into two small pigtails, using two bubblegum pink ribbons. She appears to have grown her front teeth, alongside her fang, and her eyes appear slightly larger. She has a chubby, stocky build and can now walk clumsily. Her main outfit consists of a white tank top with two dark cherry-red stripes, a fluffy pale-pink tutu skirt with a pink tied waistband, and red slippers with white ribbons on the top. A small part of her gemstone is visible on her chest. Sol & Luttrell As of the start of Sol & Luttrell, Dakota is a short preteen girl with a thin petite build. She stands at 4'8 (1.42 m) at the start of the series, and at 5'4 (1.6 m) by the series' end. Her face appears visually similar to that of her toddler design, albeit with slightly less baby fat, but she now has a full set of teeth and appears to have a slight overbite. She now wears rectangular framed eyeglasses and has her hair cut into a chin-length bob that's messily frayed on the sides. She has a flat chest, narrow hips, and bubblegum pink painted fingernails. Her main outfit consists of the sweater she wore as a baby, now only slightly oversized, slightly oversized skinny jeans, which are rolled up to the mid-calf area, white ankle socks, and black sneakers (the right of which features a pink quatrefoil on the outer side). Her sweater falls off of her right shoulder, showing a pale lilac bra/undershirt strap. Her secondary outfit consists of a purple hoodie, a white undershirt, black thigh shorts, and the same footwear. Sol & Luttrell: Second Generation As of Sol & Luttrell: Second Generation, Dakota is in her late 30s, she retains the same body type, face, and standing height as she did as a teenager, but with minute differences. Her face appears slightly aged, often appearing with bags under her eyes or slight wrinkles around her mouth, her skin has paled into a gray color, and her hair has begun to gray, resulting in a pale platinum-blonde coloration. Her hair has grown to be upper-back length and is usually tied into an unkempt low bun. Her main outfit consists of a pale blue short-sleeved button-up shirt, a dark gray slightly over-the-knee skirt, and black slippers. Solluttrell In her Delta form, Dakota resembles that of herself in her 20s-30s, albeit with a magenta-red color pallet. She has a pale lilac complexion, dark magenta hair, and her eyes keep their prior color, she wears her mid-back length hair down. When seen in Solluttrell, her outfit consists of TBA Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Sol & Luttrell Characters Category:Solluttrell Characters Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Gemini Category:Sapphires Category:Hyper Blend Originals Category:Aqua Aura's Court Category:Violane's Court Category:Protagonists Category:Queens of Hearts Category:Based on Real People Category:Hyper Quartet Members Category:Primitive Gemini Category:Crystal Gems Category:The Crystal Family